


Wearing Your Clothes [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony catches Steve wearing one of his shirts
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Wearing Your Clothes [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Sharing Clothes”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [A5]

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
